villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Barbarian King
The Barbarian King (real name Alrik) was a warlord that became the first victim of Kratos after he swore himself to Ares and a boss from God Of War II. History Battling the Spartans Kratos had defeated every enemy he had come up against, but his forces were no match for the vicious barbarians led by Alrik. With his troops massacred, Kratos stood upon a hill of the bodies of his soldiers, staring down the barbarian king as he prepared to strike the Spartan down. Before Alrik could finish him off, Kratos called out to Ares. Within minutes, the barbarians were slaughtered by the god of war's power, they were split in half and burst into flames. After receiving the Blades of Chaos from his new master, Kratos beheaded Alrik, sending him into the Underworld. Seeking the Sisters of Fate The Barbarian King managed to fight his way through the Underworld's guardians and escaped, heading to the Island of Creation where he hoped, like many others, to change his fate. As he journeyed through the Bog of the Forgotten, the Barbarian King came across his old enemy, Kratos. The two ended up on a platform in the middle of a swamp. Upon seeing his nemesis, the barbarian laughed and said that he must be blessed by the gods. The Barbarian King then asked Kratos if he remembered the day they had crossed paths and the Ghost of Sparta told him he would never forget that day. After rubbing his scarred neck, the Barbarian King said that this time he would have Kratos' head and attacked him. Despite having the souls of the dead helping him in battle and even using them to grow into a giant, the Barbarian King was defeated by the Ghost of Sparta. After taking his hammer and smashing the barbarian's head with it, more haunting flashbacks came back to Kratos. Powers Even before his death, the Barbarian King possessed great strength and skill at archery. He wielded a large warhammer and bow and kept these weapons even after his death. After returning from the Underworld, the Barbarian King gained the ability to summon the dead souls of his soldiers through his hammer and he could use these souls into himself and absorb them into himself to grow into a giant. He also was able to teleport through the ground and rode a large demonic warhorse that he presumably found in the Underworld. Trivia *In the comics of God Of War II, it was revealed that his name was Alrik and that he was actually the prince of the barbarians. At the time he battled Kratos, he was a champion of Hades, taking part in a bet between the gods. Kratos was Ares' champion and the two are the only champions revealed at the time. *Due to Hades' demise in God Of War III, he may have escaped the Underworld with the other souls of the dead trapped there. Category:Video Game Villains Category:God Of War Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Undead Villains Category:Warlords Category:Pawns Category:Deceased Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Bosses Category:Male Villians